


Her Name

by Sillysbarka16



Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Magic Shop, Were Catra, Witch Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Adora owns a small witch shop in the quiet town of Bright Moon where she meets a new woman in town after a rare and powerful object.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that will be part of a larger collection of oneshots from the same au.

Adora hummed quietly to herself as she restocked the shelves. It was unusually quiet for this time of year, coming into Halloween always saw her little shop packed to the rafters. She supposed it was a truly lovely day outside and she would much rather be outside enjoying it herself then working.

The shop was lit perfectly, light and airy. It was uncommon for a shop with her form of product to be so cheerful, yet she decided there were plenty of dimly lit grottos for magic supplies, she’d like to be the one place that seemed inviting. That’s not to say she didn’t have a dimly lit section with curses and poisons, because she _did_ , she just carefully hid that section away.

Her fingers lightly danced over the countertop, small rays of light falling away from her fingers and playing on the wood before fading away. She smiled at the small burst of magic escaping her, her natural energy swimming inside her. Being surrounded by magical artefacts all day certainly boosted her own strength, yet it wasn’t something she required to be strong. She was what some might call a Born Witch. Born with magic within her, unlike the humans who came to her store and purchased magical totems to assist with spells.

In her line of work, she saw all sorts of people pass through. It was rare to meet another Born Witch, rarer still for them to purchase items from a store. Most of the customers Adora came across were humans who either had the Gift or simply wanted to give it a try (or they _desperately_ wanted to curse someone).

The bell above the door chimed, Adora’s gaze snapping up to meet a pair of stunning, cat like eyes. The woman closed the door behind her, Adora’s eyes following the movement and widening slightly at the clawed fingers this woman possessed. Her hair was wild on her head, completely covering a set of ears Adora couldn’t see, yet assumed they must be there.

Bright Moon was a small town, small enough for Adora to know every soul who lived within it. This woman was new to her, giving off an energy that confused Adora’s own, intriguing her. Adora waited as the woman came closer, eyes almost glowing even in the bright natural light of the shop.

“How can I help you today?” Adora asked as the new woman, almost cat like in features, approached the wooden counter. Her eyes were cool, no emotion within them Adora could discern.

“I’m looking for charged iron,” she said, meeting Adora’s eyes calmly.

Adora nodded slowly, “may I inquire why you need it?”

The woman stared at her, “I was told you stocked it, do you always ask why someone wants something?”

Adora hastily shook her head, “one moment, I’ll be right with you.”

She darted away to her locked storage space, magic reaching out to find the exact container the woman was after. Charged iron was _not_ something she sold often, not to common folk. It was an _incredibly_ specific item that only a small percentage of the population even _knew_ about, let alone _used_.

Adora carried the box with the selection of charms back to the counter, where the woman was tapping a clawed finger against Adora’s beautifully cared for countertop. More magic went into the counter then Adora would care to admit, given how many burns she’d had to remove from people trying spells in the shop.

She opened the box once she’d set it down, showing off the variety of charms she stocked. Charged iron was not something she needed to restock often, which was a good thing considering how difficult they were to procure.

The woman’s eyes narrowed on the items; pupils more slit like then Adora had realised. She reached a clawed hand and dragged a finger over one of the pendants, a lovely cut stone attached to a silver chain. Upon contact, the iron pendant lit up, for barely a second, before simmering back to its relaxed state. Adora’s eyes widened at the sight, it was incredibly rare for the iron to react in such a way to another person, unless they were born with magic themselves.

“I’ll take this one.”

She lifted the chain with the cut stone, placing it beside the box on the wooden countertop. Adora winced as the iron bit into the wood, leaving a mark. Why was everyone out to destroy her beautiful counter?

Adora pulled out a black velvet sleeve and slipped the charm inside carefully, managing to avoid touching the charm itself. She then pulled up a quick price for the woman, slipping her the statement alongside the black bag. She then pulled out another piece of paper, a record purely for the charged iron sales.

“May I have your name?”

The woman stared at her blankly, pulling out the cash for the charm, “and what will you do with it if I give it to you?”

Adora hadn’t been expecting that, yet she possibly should have. It was well known that certain Dark Witches were able to collect names and use them for their spells, use them to control their owner.

“I like to keep records.”

“I see,” she paused, drawling her words as she dragged a single pointed finger along the countertop. She _had_ to know Adora loved the bench by now, it’s magical properties stronger than several of the artefacts in this shop.

“Will you give me yours?”

“I’m Adora,” she responded without hesitation, holding out her hand.

The woman stared at it for a moment then grasped it with a cool one, cooler than Adora had been expecting. She blinked slightly at the intense wave of energy that passed through her at their touch, looking up and seeing a similar confused expression on the woman’s face.

“If you won’t tell me your name, will you tell me something else about yourself?”

She tilted her head slightly, “do you always ask your customers so many personal questions?”

Adora stilled because she _didn’t_ usually ask questions. She didn’t usually _need_ to, her magic allowed her to see all she needed to know about people. Not with this woman though, this woman was an enigma to her magic. She couldn’t see her soul, her aura, couldn’t tell if she was using the charged iron for good or bad. She was taking a gamble and it confused her that she was allowing it.

“I suppose not, I apologise if I offended you.”

The woman cracked a smile finally, apparently thoroughly amused by Adora’s stumbling apology. “Catra, that’s my name. I’m new in town, perhaps you can make it up to me by buying me some lunch sometime.”

Adora was quick to nod, trying to ignore the blush that spread across her cheeks, “I’d be more than happy to, Catra.”

Catra hummed softly, dragging her new purchase across the bench and holding the Witch’s gaze. Her lip quirked upwards in a smirk that had Adora’s heart freezing for a split second.

“You know, I also heard the woman I could find genuine charged iron was almost as charming as her store, but I see they’re wrong. You’re far more enchanting.”

Adora’s mouth fell open as Catra turned tail and sauntered off, Adora blinking after her. In a moment of panic, Adora’s magic reacted and locked the front doors to the shop, locking her in with the mysterious Catra.

Catra’s grinning face turned back to Adora, hand placed on her hip as she cocked it out, looking all together too smug, “wanted my company for longer, did you? Was my offer for a date not enough?”

Adora blinked, skin growing hot and clearly burning red. “A date?”

Catra shrugged, “it’s not every day I meet a Born Witch who can’t work out I’m a Were.”

Adora finally grinned, completely relaxing and understanding exactly what was going on, who Catra was. It even explained the cat like eyes. “I suppose I’ve never met one,” she finally responded.

Catra grinned, amused, “now you have. Lunch tomorrow, you choose the place.”

“Shouldn’t I give you my number?”

Catra winked, “you already have mine.”

Adora was about to protest when Catra produced a phone from her pocket, handing it to Adora gleefully. The Witch took her phone back, quickly realising Catra had somehow managed to unlock it and put her details in there without Adora having noticed.

Catra’s finger grazed Adora’s jaw, snapping her mouth closed as she realised it had been open. Catra merely watched her then said, “you’ll catch flies.”

“Lunch tomorrow then,” Adora finally mumbled.

Catra nodded cheerfully, “I look forwards to it. You’re the most normal Witch I’ve ever met.”

“I’ll assume that was a compliment, I’m still very powerful.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, I know it was you who charged the iron. I appreciate it.”

Adora nodded slowly, eyes glancing at the small velvet bag with clarity. Charged iron was incredibly powerful for many beings, but especially important for a Were being. It would allow better control of their shift, allow them to harness their energy completely. It was rare though, Witch’s usually tried to capture Were’s, their energies so incredibly powerful. Catra had risked plenty by entering her store and seeking out the one object that would clearly announce her as a Were but would also protect her from Witches.

“It’s the least I could do,” Adora finally said.

Catra smiled, “I look forwards to lunch then. Till tomorrow, Witch.”

“Till tomorrow, Catra.”

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing girlfriend drew the epic fanart. Here's hoping she does more!


End file.
